


Spike

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hopeless Lesbians, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rey's a good volleyball player, but a hopeless romantic. And she's sadly dateless for homecoming.That is, for now.





	Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swfemslashweek, with the prompt _fake relationship,_ though this just barely qualifies.  
>  Inspired by @jewishhelenarobles on Tumblr.

Another game, another win.

Such was the pattern with the New Republic High volleyball team. Over the past few years, they had gained a reputation as virtually undefeatable, ranking up win after win every time they stepped into the gym. Perhaps it was the guidance of the beloved Coach Organa, or maybe it was just the strength and skill of the players; regardless, theirs was regarded as one of the best teams in the state, much to the pride of the girls playing on it.

And yet, thought Rey as she went through the handshake line, it was still hard for individual players to get a reputation for themselves. Or find a date for homecoming.

It wasn’t like the dance mattered that much to her personally, but this _was_ high school, and she should at least try to take advantage of all the events that happened around her (or, at least, that’s what her dad kept telling her). Not to mention, her cousin was being even more insufferable than usual, saying that there was no chance in hell that she’d ever find a date (which was rich, coming from a neocon whose best friend had a creepy obsession with historical dictators, but it still hurt).

Besides, she was a hopeless romantic, and would it kill for the universe to help her find a cute girl to dance with for a few hours? Honestly.

So. Here she was, accepting another win and being hugged by her dads, who were gushing about her performance as per usual (“that spike was one in a million, kid”), and all she could think about was the crushing weight of lesbian loneliness leading up to going solo to the dance yet again.

And that’s when someone caught her eye.

_Rose Tico._

“Rey!” she said, running towards her from the bleachers (and not particularly slowly, mind you). “Oh my God, you were _amazing_ tonight!”

Flustered, she rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, thanks.”

“Course,” she said, crossing her arms. “I mean, you’re rad every game, but you know—that set-up you and Jess had going on was just so cool tonight, right?” She smiled brightly. “Republic’s lucky to have you.”

Rey nodded, biting her lips to keep herself from smiling too much.

Because that’s just how it always was with her. Despite not being much of a sports fan, Rose always found time to show up at her games whenever it didn’t clash with her robotics meets. And every time, without fail, she’d be her most enthusiastic supporter from the bleachers (behind Luke and Lando, of course), always cheering the loudest whenever she scored a point. It didn’t hurt that she had the warmest smile in the world, and the cutest brown eyes, and—

Holy shit, this was perfect.

“Hey, um,” she said, “can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” said Rose.

Rey took a deep breath, feeling her heart beat faster than it had all night. _I can do this?_

“Wanna, er—” _Fuck_. “—wanna go to homecoming with me?”

Rose paused, jaw open.

“I-I mean,” she quickly added, “not romantically, if you don’t want—er, we can just, you know, go as friends—”

“Right,” said Rose, and—did her face just fall? No, she had to be imagining things. “Just friends.”

“Yeah,” said Rey, hands shaking. “Um, is that ok?”

“Sure!” she said, rubbing her face. “We can go as friends, that’s chill.”

She was gonna puke. “Alright,” she said, smiling. “I’ll see you then.”

“Later,” said Rose, walking away. Slowly.

Oh _God_ , she fucked up.

“Wait, Rose—”

She turned around, clearly trying to keep a straight face. “What?”

Oh God, was she crying? _Nice going, asshat._

“I didn’t mean that we had to go as friends,” she said. “Um, I was just afraid that you didn’t…”

_Come on._

“…I mean, I didn’t want to—”

“You like me?” asked Rose softly.

Fuck. _Fuck._

“Of course,” said Rey, still feeling dizzy as hell. “I mean, you’re cute, and smart, and always there to cheer me on—oh God, I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” said Rose, smiling weakly as she wiped away a few more tears. “Um, I’m just a bit overwhelmed right now.”

“Why?”

She chuckled. “Because I really like you too.”

_Oh._

Rey stared for a bit, before breaking out into a smile. “What are the chances.”

Rose put a hand on her shoulder. “So, we still on for homecoming?”

“Of course,” she said, “but not as friends, obviously.”

Rose hesitated before her next question. “Girlfriends?”

She nodded, heart jolting. “That sounds lovely.”

“Alright.” Rose grinned. “I’ll see you next Friday, then?”

“See you,” said Rey, before taking the leap and kissing her on the cheek. Rose giggled.

“Later, sunshine,” she said, walking away again at her normal pace.

Rey just stood still, completely awestruck. Maybe this was going to turn out well, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went to homecoming and kissed sweetly and everything was good and gay
> 
> anyways, hoped you liked that! feel free to follow me on tumblr [@lesbiangffa](https://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
